Bad Kitty
by inudigifan201
Summary: "Ladybug has rejected me for the last time." Chat Blanc purred.
1. I'm Sorry

**So... I posted the idea for this a while back on ifunny and got mixed results in the comment section. I even debated on writing it. I guess the summary I posted could have been worded better, but I digress. anyway... tell me what ya'll think and let me know if I should even continue this one. Perhaps I'll only make it 4 chapters long like I did with "Dirty Kitty" if I choose to continue.**

 **BTW: the legal age in France is 15, but I aged them up anyway per request.**

 **Rated M for adult stuff.. Bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

Ch, 1. I'm Sorry

Ladybug was standing on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower. She was waiting on her partner, Chat Noir, for a day patrol of the city. It was the weekend and they decided it would be a good idea to patrol during the day as well.

He was late.

She decided to let it slide today because it was his birthday. Coincidentally, it was also Adrien Agreste's birthday as well. She rolled her eyes at the odds.

Although, she was still slightly annoyed. Adrien's dad actually allowed him to have a small get together for his birthday. The only people attending were her (as Marinette), Nino and Alya. She had to come up with a reason to leave early. But, she didn't want to leave.

Even though she still got flustered around him, she was getting better. She actually managed to stop stuttering. She was even able to give him the gift she made this time. She made him a hat. A beanie this time. It was a light blue.

She even made Chat something too. He was getting a green scarf. She remembered not to sign his scarf with her real name, or at all.

"Sorry I'm late My Lady." She turned around and her eyes fell on the tom cat. He was smiling, as per usual. "I actually had guests and had to wait for them to leave."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "If I had known how late you were gonna be I would have stayed with my civilian friends a bit longer."

He smiled and shrugged.

She handed him the green box with black ribbon that held his gift. "Happy birthday Chat. How old are you again?"

"Just turned 18 today." He smiled wide and excepted the gift. "I know you're not supposed to ask a lady her age… but, curiosity has been eating at this alley cat all day." He blushed.

She smiled and rolled her eyes again. "17." She stated bluntly.

He looked her over and smiled. "I thought you were older. Must be because you're so mature."

She rolled her eyes for the third time and shook her head as she crossed her arms. "Girls mature faster than boys silly kitty."

"I'll say." He drooled.

She pouted. "Aren't you going to open your present?"

He smiled wide. "You didn't have to get me anything My Lady…"

"I didn't. I made it." She interjected.

His smile didn't falter when he opened the box. "I love it." He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

She smiled. "Good." She grabbed her yo-yo. "Now how about we actually get some patrolling in?"

"Can't we just sit and talk for a bit. We've been partners for years and we practically know nothing about each other. How about I treat you to dinner?" He gave her a flirtatious smile and a wink. He was feeling bold.

Her smile faded as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She then sighed. "Chat…" She looked away from him. "That's a date."

He smiled wide. "Yes! So how about it? Where ever you want to go, my treat."

She sighed again. "I can't."

His smiled faded. "Why?"

She sighed once more, as she looked him back in his eyes. "Because…"

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm being serious. I've never been more serious in my life." He knelt down on one knee and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "My Lady, I want to be your boyfriend. I won't cheat, lie, or even think about hurting you. I love you and I want to be with you. You're all I can think about and…"

"I don't feel the same." A tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm… I'm in love with someone else." More tears ran down her face. "But he doesn't seem to feel the same about me…"

He scowled. "Then he's an idiot!"

His features softened as he kissed her hand again. "Give me a chance My Lady. I'll be good to you I promise." Tears ran down his face. "Just give me a chance. You won't regret it. I promise. Let me help you forget that ignorant idiot. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't appreciate you…"

"I love him." She retracted her hand. "I'm sorry. I just… can't get over him. I've tried."

He looked her desperately in her eyes. "Have you been with anyone? Like, you know… just to forget him?"

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed in relief.

"I'm still a virgin." She breathed.

"First kiss?" His ears perked up.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes." She giggled at the fact he still didn't remember.

"Him?" His ears drooped back down.

"You." She rolled her eyes. "I had to break Dark Cupid's spell remember? Kissing you was the only thing I could think of."

The sun was setting.

"And you felt?" His eyes widened.

"Nothing." She lied. She couldn't bear to tell him that the kiss they shared felt amazing. She didn't want him to revel in the knowledge that she enjoyed their kiss. Even if he was trying to kill her at the time.

In fact, she never told anyone. Not even Tikki.

"I see." He looked back out to the city. "Be honest, how exactly do you see me?"

"My best friend… and I'd prefer it stay that way. I'm sorry Chat." She looked out to the city as well.

He sighed. "See you later then. I'm going to patrol on my own." He pole-vaulted away before she could utter another word.

She fallowed after him because she knew he was upset. She had a feeling an akuma was not too far away. And she couldn't allow her partner, her best friend, be akumatized on her watch. She already failed with Alya.

He found an alley and released his transformation. He let out all the tears he had been holding in.

"Who is this jerk who ignores My Lady?" He sobbed. "A chance, that's all I asked for."

"Kid." Plagg patted him on his hand.

A purple butterfly flittered down and landed on Adrien's ring pulling Plagg in as it absorbed the akuma.

Ladybug saw the whole scene. She gasped. "You've got to be kidding me!"

A butterfly outlined his face. "Hello Chat Blanc. I think you know what I want." Hawkmoth cued in his head.

"You want the miraculous." He grinned evilly.

Ladybug hid. "This can't be happening."

"Yes. Good kitty." Hawkmoth smiled wide.

He stood up with his eyes dry. "Ladybug has rejected me for the last time. She will be mine." A purple cloud engulfed him. After the smoke cleared, there stood a very different Chat. His suit was no longer black; white took its place. His eyes glowed purple with green irises. And he had actual fangs in his vile smile. "Best friend my purrrrfect ass! I'm going to be her lover!" He laughed. "You hear that My Lady?" He yelled into the night. "I'm coming for you and you will love me!"

She gripped her chest, hoping he didn't know she was there. She honestly didn't know how to feel. Elated? Adrien and Chat Noir were one in the same! She didn't have to choose! Disgusted with herself? She rejected Adrien for Adrien! Scared out of her wits? She didn't know exactly what he was going to do to her. Turned on? Why did his threat send a chill down her spine in the most absolutely amazing blush inducing way?

But, more importantly, how was she going to save him without his help? He was the stronger one of their duo. She often times stated in interviews that she couldn't save the day without him; they were a team.

She meant every word.


	2. Chat?

**So... I posted the idea for this a while back on ifunny and got mixed results in the comment section. I even debated on writing it. I guess the summary I posted could have been worded better, but I digress. anyway... tell me what ya'll think and let me know if I should even continue this one. Perhaps I'll only make it 4 chapters long like I did with "Dirty Kitty".**

 **BTW: the legal age in France is 15, but I aged them up anyway per request.**

 **Rated M for adult stuff.. Bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

Ch, 2. Chat?

A week. It had been a week. A week since he had been akumatized. That was the longest anyone had ever been akumatized.

The school was closed because he had made it his hangout. People were afraid to go anywhere near him. They were afraid of what he might do.

So, there he sat all by himself. In the classroom where his civilian self once learned and daydreamed about Ladybug. What he did now was anybody's guess. The only thing that people did know was that from sun up to sun down he was at the school. And at night he prowled around the city.

Looking for her.

She was the one who feared him the most. With good reason. She was his target.

She was in her room crocheting another scarf as the sun set on the seventh day.

The media called it Blanc watch. Alya, brave girl, tried to interview him, but he didn't want to chitchat.

Sewing was the only thing that could take her mind off him.

"Marinette?" Her Kwami flew over to her.

"Hum?" She looked up at her.

"That's the tenth scarf you've crocheted today. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Tikki sighed. "Or are you going to have all of Paris covered for winter?"

Marinette put down the yarn and tool and sighed. "It's all my fault."

Tikki patted her on the shoulder. "You didn't know."

Marinette sighed once more. "That doesn't make it any less my fault. He was akumatized because of me. I caused this. I need to fix this, but I don't know how. I guess I'm lucky he hasn't hurt anyone… yet." She looked out the window. "Shit, it's sundown already." She began to panic.

Tikki became concerned. "An akumatized Ladybug won't fix our little Chat Blanc problem."

Marinette sighed again to regain her composer. "Do I really wanna go out tonight and face him?"

Tikki rolled her eyes and sighed. "You've been kind of avoiding him all week."

Marinette smiled nervously. "Can I avoid him some more?"

Tikki gave her a condescending glance.

Marinette sighed once more. "You're right. Tikki, Spots on."

She was soon up in the air looking for him. This was all her fault. She needed to fix this. She had to fix this. The only thing she had to figure out was how.

She landed on a roof. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't see him. How could someone dressed in white with glowing purple eyes disappear in the night?

"Chat?!" She called out, hoping he'd answer. "Chat Blanc? Here Kitty!"

A low purr came to her ears. She turned around and met his eyes. He was standing there with a devilish smile and his arms crossed.

She gulped.

He chuckled. "You look good enough to eat _My Lady_."

A chill went down her spine. Was that flirting? Well, if it was, it worked. "Chat?" She managed to breath.

He stepped closer to her. She backed away until she reached the end of the roof.

"What do you want exactly?" she shivered.

He shook his head. "Tisk, tisk, tisk." He smiled evilly. "I thought you were smarter than that." He leaned in to her ear. "I already told you what I want, _My Lady_." Her spine tingled again as he breathed on her ear. "I want you. You and only you. And I want you to only want me." He almost whispered.

 _'Mission accomplished.'_ She thought to herself, as she was putty in his hands. "What do you plan on doing exactly?" She asked with a breathy voice.

He chuckled as he took a step back and looked her over. "Simple." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

She felt his _"Eiffel Tower"_ and knew she wasn't the only one excited by their conversation. She gasped. He wasn't a little guy.

He licked his lips as his free hand caressed her face gently using his knuckles. "I'm gonna make love to you. And I'm gonna show you I'm the one for you. This guy you like can't be a better lover than me."

"But Chat…" She tried to explain, but was cut off by his lips pressed up to her's.

His free hand was now on the back of her head and his claws became tangled in her hair. The hand that had pulled her closer was now on her back, stroking up and down.

If he wasn't an akuma victim at the moment, she would have been in seventh heaven to know the boy under the mask was her crush and he wanted her. But, it wasn't right.

"Stop!" She pushed him away. "This isn't you!" She began to cry. "You're not my Chat." She wiped her eyes. "I want my Chat back."

He shrugged. "By force it is then."

"What?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You're going to rape me?"

He chuckled in an evil, menacing tone. "I wasn't lying when I said you had rejected me for the last time." He gave her a crooked smile. "I knew you were there when I made my deal with Hawkmoth. I could smell you. I heard you breathing. I could have had you that night, but I decided to be nice and let you off the hook… since it was my birthday and everything."

She gasped. She forgot she caused him to be akumatized on his birthday. "I'm so sorry." Tears ran down her face.

He grabbed her arm again and jerked her to him. He gave her a vile smile. His claws buried into her wrist enough to draw blood. She gasped.

"Let go!" She yelled. "Chat, Let go! You're hurting me!" she tried to jerk her arm away, to no avail.

"You hurt me!" He growled. "Now it's my turn. I was gonna make this easy on you and be nice, but since you wanna keep playing hard to get… well, I've had enough." He bit her neck.

She hollowed in pain. His fangs sunk deep in her neck like a vampire.

She stomped on his foot. He let go of her and she managed to grab her yo-yo. She managed to get up in the air and put some distance between them. She hoped she wasn't losing too much blood as she landed in front of the hospital. She released her transformation as she stammered into the emergency room. She was feeling weak. She lost quite a bit of blood. She wondered if he sucked a bit of it like a real vampire would.

She leaned back in a hospital bed as an IV was feeding her blood as well as some other fluids. She asked the doctors not to contact her parents before she collapsed on the emergency room floor. She didn't want them to worry. But, she would have to explain later. Later was better than sooner. Besides, she wanted the puncher wounds on her neck and wrist to heal a little first. She began regretting not eating dinner, or lunch for that matter. And she couldn't remember if she had drunken any water that day. That was probably why she felt so dizzy. She knew she was weak, but she went out anyway.

She stared at the green jello a nurse had brought her. There was a guilty pain in the pit of her stomach. She shut her eyes. His came to mind. She rolled her head over and sighed.

Tikki floated to her head. "Don't worry Marinette, you'll be as good as new soon enough." The little Kwami smiled.

Marinette shut her eyes again. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Tikki gave her a soft reassuring smile. "You'll save him soon enough."

She rubbed the bandages on her neck. "I hope so." She then raised her wrist up for inspection. "For my health at least." She sighed as she let her arm fall back down onto the bed. "I wonder if he's going to go after any other women."

Tikki shrugged. "He said you and only you."

"Hum." She took a deep breath. "That's good; I couldn't live with myself if he hurt anyone else."

She closed her eyes again and let herself nod off.


	3. A brand new plan

**So... I posted the idea for this a while back on ifunny and got mixed results in the comment section. I even debated on writing it. I guess the summary I posted could have been worded better, but I digress.** **the legal age in France is 15, but I aged them up anyway per request.**

 **Rated M for adult stuff.. Bla, bla, bla.**

 **this chapter is a bit short, but for a few reasons.**

 **reason 1: it's set up for the last chapter.**

 **reason 2: the last chapter is going to be much longer and is probably going to take me a while to write. so, this short chapter is to tide ya'll over till I post the end.**

 **reason 3: if I combined this chapter and the last one, then the story would have an odd amount of chapters and I can't stand odd numbers. (lol, my username has an odd number in it... but I've had it forever and I'm not changing it. besides, inudigifan202 sounds weird.)**

 **reason 4: to show a little bit more of Marinette's internal struggle.**

 **BTW: nobody got the symbolism of the green jello! I am disappoint. *sigh* the green jello represented _Chat Noir/Adrien's _ eyes. **

**any who, enjoy.**

* * *

Ch, 3. A brand new plan.

Marinette had been released from the hospital as soon as the doctors got her to eat. She just wasn't hungry. When she finally allowed her parents in on the fact that she got hurt, of course, they were mad. But, they were glad that she that she was finally eating. They noticed that ever since Chat Blanc's akumaization she hadn't really touched food. They were getting worried.

But, she was slowly beginning to eat again.

"Don't worry Sweetie…" Her mom put a pan in the oven. "Ladybug will save the day as always. Chat Blanc won't hurt you ever again."

"Thanks mom. But, it wasn't Chat that attacked me… it was a rabid dog." Marinette put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth, hoping the conversation would end there. She really hated lying.

"Chat Blanc has now resorted to destroying signs all over Paris. He seems to be random with the signage attack, but he seems to mostly destroy ads with Adrien Agreste on them. Why he targets these ads the most is unknown." The reporter read from her teleprompter. "In related news, famous Model Adrien Agreste is still missing. Gabriel Agreste is offering a huge reward to anyone who can find his son."

"He's not missing." Marinette mumbled as she felt her neck. The holes were still there, but she was mostly healed.

It had been another week since the incident. She figured he was just trying to prove a point. Or he really did want to hurt her. Her wrist and neck hurt just thinking about it. She assumed the pain was her guilt eating her alive because her injuries only hurt when she thought about him.

After breakfast, she flopped onto her bed. She debated on closing her eyes. She hoped this was all just a bad dream and that Chat wasn't akumatized at all. Although, she was fine with Chat really being Adrien. But, everything else was just nightmare fuel.

Tikki tapped her on the shoulder. "Marinette?"

"Please tell me the past two weeks have just been a bad dream and Chat isn't on a rampage destroying signs." She looked up at her Kwami.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Tikki's whole body slumped.

She rolled over on her bed to look out her skylight. "Two weeks is two weeks too many." She sighed. "I have to end this and now." She rubbed her injured wrist. "Tikki?"

"Yes?" the little red Kwami perked up.

"Can I pre-request lucky charms?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tikki tilted her head.

"Can I pick the item ahead of time?" She made her question clearer.

"What do you have in mind?" Tikki smiled and clapped.

"I won't be using this item… Chat will… hopefully. If he'll cooperate." Marinette began to explain. "I think it would be best to give him what he wants. I need to get his ring off him and the only way I'll be able to get close enough…"

"I understand. And I'm pretty sure I know what item you're asking for." Tikki nodded. "And I'm very proud of you for being so brave."

Marinette gulped. "Honestly Tikki, I'm terrified. I'm afraid he might kill me or something. He just… he just… I can't get that look in his eyes out of my head."

Tikki smiled, nodded, and patted her on her head. "Bravery is not the absents of fear. It's ok to be afraid."

Marinette sighed. "This ends tonight."

Night fell. Marinette suited up and was out looking for him again. Her injuries twinged when she knew his eyes were on her.

She ducked into an alley and hoped he'd fallow.

To her horror and delight, he did.

He pinned her to a wall and gave her a devious smile. "I see my little ploy worked. Here you are." He pressed her arms against the wall and above her head. "Now let's see, how should I do this." He chuckled. "It's my first time you know."

She gulped. It was now or never. "Then don't you want it to be more… intimate?"

His ears perked up and he smiled softer, friendlier. "I knew you'd see things my way." He let go of her arms. "So you've finally fallen for me?" he chuckled. "That loser you told me about obviously doesn't deserve your feelings anyway."

 _'He's not himself.'_ She repeated in her head. _'This isn't him. He's not in control.'_ She breathed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable? Besides, it will be my first time too."

He smiled wide and wrapped his arm around her waist as he grabbed his staff. "As you wish, My Lady." He pressed the paw print and they were soon up in the air.

She always marveled how similar traveling by his staff was to her yo-yo. The rush of air and the ups and downs were pretty much indistinguishable.


	4. Let's get this over with

**So... I posted the idea for this a while back on ifunny and got mixed results in the comment section. I even debated on writing it. I guess the summary I posted could have been worded better, but I digress.** **the legal age in France is 15, but I aged them up anyway per request.**

 **Rated M for adult stuff.. Bla, bla, bla.**

 **YES! I finished writing this chapter before I lost internet at my house... anyway, I hope ya'll like the ending. this is the end. this story is over after this chapter. there is no more so I hope ya'll like it. _THIS IS THE END!_ I point this out because people beg me all the time to continue my short stories. they're called short stories for a reason. I consider this kind of like a short story because it's only 4 chapters and not 10 or more. but, I digress.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 4. Let's get this over with.

"We need a room." he slammed his fist on the counter.

"Please." She added with a smile. She figured since he wasn't himself she should be polite.

She found it funny that he brought her to Chloe's father's hotel. Well, if you're gonna do it, might as well be a five star hotel. Honestly, what was she expecting? Him to take her back to his house? Her house? As far as she knew, he didn't know who she was under the mask and she didn't know who he was either.

But, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Under her mask, she was still Marinette and he was still Adrien deep down. She knew if only Chloe knew, she would flip out. But, making Chloe writhe was not why she was there. She was there to get him back to normal.

The man behind the desk handed Chat a key while shaking in fear. Chat grabbed the key with one hand, her arm with the other, and led her to the elevator. He pressed the floor indicated by the key and the doors shut.

He wasted no time. He pulled her closer to him and passionately kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and elected to try to enjoy it. An easier task then she originally thought. He kissed her tenderly and a moan escaped her lips. Did he have practice kissing? Or was he just naturally good?

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Her hand found themselves on his chest feeling his muscles.

Her brain seemed to shut up as his hands lightly caressed up and down her back.

The elevator dinged and the doors slide open. He stepped back and looked her in the eyes as she interlocked her hand with his. He smiled and led her out of the elevator. They were soon at the room and he unlocked the door. He placed the key on a counter as they began to passionately kiss again. Their feet guided them to the bed. She laid down and pulled him closer by his shoulders.

Both of them had their eyes closed as their hands explored every inch of each other's suit.

His lips had moved down to where he had previously bit her. He licked the spot as if to apologize.

She could hardly believe he was the same man who attacked her a week ago. Perhaps he had some control in this form.

"Take her Miraculous you love sick kitten! Then you can have your way with her!" She could hear Hawkmoth bark. She opened her eyes and saw the purple butterfly symbol over his eyes. He was doing a good job ignoring it. The butterfly disappeared and she could have sworn Hawkmoth mumbled some swears under his breath.

Chat purred as his lips moved back to her's and he really let lose. His claws gently slid between her skin and suit. It wasn't long before she could feel the fabric ripping. She noted he was taking extra care not to claw her this time.

"Wait." She pushed him back breathlessly.

"Second thoughts?" He grumbled.

"No." She shook her head. "Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo up and a condom fell back down. "I just thought we should be safe. You know how to put it on right?"

He grinned as he grabbed the latex item. He then stood up and grabbed his bell, pulling it down to reveal his muscles. His pants and boots soon fallowed on the floor. To her astonishment, he was going commando. She was kinda worried that the lucky charm wouldn't fit or it would break when she noted the size of his Eiffel Tower. He opened the packaging and rolled the contents on his member. "Purrrrfect fit."

 _'Oh god!'_ She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs apart. _'Take me now.'_ She beckoned him back to the bed with a seductive smile and finger. _'I hope this doesn't hurt.'_

He grinned and was back to caressing her with one hand and his lips in tandem while the other hand removed her suit from her body.

She was soon just down to her bra and underwear. Before he could remove those too, she put her hands on the clasp on her bra and undid it. She then threw her bra to the side, not caring where it landed.

His face was buried in her chest, kissing and caressing her boobs with his tongue, as he slid off her underwear. He wasted no time in inserting his member into her.

She moaned as he thrusted in harmony to his hands still massaging every part of her he could reach. At one point, he began to thrust harder and harder. This made her moan even more.

"Chat~" She moaned. Oh, she was glad that she decided to give in and enjoy herself. She was elated she didn't let him rape her. That would have been awkward later. But this… this was pure pleaser. And if he didn't remember later on she could coach him if they ever decided to do it again. Which she was kinda hoping for. If normal Chat/Adrien were half as good a lover as his akuma self, then her underwear would have a hard time staying on.

He leaned in and began to kiss her neck again in the spot he had bitten a week before. She pulled him even closer digging her nails in his back. Perhaps a little revenge, but neither really cared at the moment.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a sensation rampaged through her entire body. Was this an orgasm? She could only guess. But, whatever it was, she liked it.

She felt a change in the latex. He must have came too.

She didn't feel anything wet coming from him, so she assumed the little rubber thing did its job. She really didn't want to get pregnant now, especially by an akuma. Yes, she wanted to wait until marriage to even think about kids. And she knew now, more than ever, she wanted to marry Adrien. Adrien, her secret partner in crime fighting. Adrien, her best friend… even if he didn't know it. Adrien, the boy that got akumatized because she rejected him. Well, no more. She wasn't going to reject Chat for Adrien anymore. They were the same person, so she should treat them as such.

She hadn't noticed, but he rolled over and fell asleep. When it donned on her that he was snoring she was initially offended. Rude! No cuddling?

Her eyes then fell back onto his white mask and served as a reminder that he wasn't himself.

She took a deep breath and reached out her hand. His ring finger was in full view. His face was buried in a pillow and he was snoring away. She managed to get his ring off without waking him. Her plan worked!

Although, now she had a dilemma. How was she going to break the ring?

His staff laid on one of the bedside tables next to her yo-yo. Perfect!

She dropped the ring on the floor and grabbed the staff. She pressed the paw and it extended as she hoped it would.

The butterfly flew out and Plagg grumbled as he flew out as well.

She grabbed her yo-yo and caught the butterfly before it could fly away. She didn't think she could handle anymore Chat Blanc's.

She sighed as Chat Blanc faded away and left Adrien in his place. She smiled, that is until she remembered where the lucky charm was. She blushed heavily as she removed the condom. It was full too. She made a sour face.

"You still gotta throw it." Plagg flicked his tail in annoyance.

She nodded. "Miraculous Ladybug." She whispered as she threw it up.

A wave of ladybugs took its place and began to repair all the damage.

Plagg picked the newly fixed ring off the floor and smiled. "Thanks kitten." He smiled. "It was getting a bit crowed in there."

She rolled her eyes and giggled a little as she adjusted the covers on her chest. "You're welcome." She smiled at him. "So, you're Adrien's Kwami?"

He nodded as her transformation wore off and Tikki reappeared. "Nice to finally meet you Marinette. Adrien won't shut up about either side of you… although he's still a bit clueless."

She glanced back at the sleeping blond model beside her. "He won't be for long though."

"We're not leaving?" Tikki chirped.

Marinette sighed. "It's not fair that I know his secret, besides, I was planning on staying anyway. There's so much I want to talk about. And maybe now, I'll be able too."

Tikki smiled and nodded as Plagg shrugged.

Adrien churned upward and rubbed his eyes. "Plagg?" he asked still half asleep. "What time is it? Am I late for school? Did I cry myself to sleep again?" he yawned and opened his eyes. "This isn't my room." he looked around. His eyes fell on Marinette sitting up waving at him. Plagg and a Kwami he had never seen before floated next to her. He quickly noted she was necked. He blushed profusely. "What's going on?"

Plagg floated over to him and gave him a vile grin. "You got laid kid!" he then tossed him the ring. "By the way, here's your ring back."

He blushed even more as he put the ring back on. "Wait… what?"

Tikki slapped Plagg across the face. She then looked back at Adrien. "You were akumatized." She gave him a warm smile. "I'm Tikki. It's nice to finally meet you."

Adrien didn't know what to think. "Ah… likewise." He then looked over at Marinette. "I… I didn't hurt you did I?"

She felt her neck where his fang holes were, but they were gone. "Not too bad." She waved at him to show her completely healed wrist.

He gulped when he realized he had indeed hurt her. "OH MY GOD! Marinette! I am so sorry!"

She smiled. "You weren't yourself."

He blushed violently. "Marinette?"

"Yes?" She continued to smile.

"You're Ladybug aren't you?" He gulped.

She simply nodded.

"I'm an idiot!" He smacked himself in the face.

She giggled a little. "Both of us are. It took you getting akumatized for me to figure it out. Even then I didn't believe it."

He chuckled a little. "I'm sorry… for everything. If I had known… I probably wouldn't have tried to ask you out in the first place."

Her heart sank. "Why? Do you hate me?"

"No! I could never hate you! You're sweet and kind and talented and…" His whole being perked up. "You don't hate me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would you think that?"

He nervously chuckled. "You kind of avoid me… a lot. I thought you only hung out with me because of Alya and Nino. When you left my birthday party so early I assumed it was because you couldn't stand to be near me any longer, much less hang out in my house."

"I left because you wanted to do a daytime patrol." She blushed. "I don't hate you. Quite the contrary actually…"

"She actually has the biggest crush on you." Tikki interrupted.

Plagg smiled and crossed his arms. "That's good because he has the biggest crush on her." He chuckled. "And I'm not talking about her Ladybug side."

"Pl-Plagg!" Adrien gasped.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, you are sitting in a bed with her. Both of you are, as they say in the southern states of America, necked as jaybirds! You two just had sex!"

Adrien blushed profusely and looked back at Marinette. "I didn't force myself on you did I?"

She shook her head. "I didn't let you." She shrugged. "Since you were hell-bent on doing me… I figured it would be easier on the both of us if I just let you have your way with me. I also had to figure out a way to get your ring off without you trying to kill me." She explained.

He gulped as she giggled.

"I actually enjoyed it." She scratched the back of her head and blushed.

He blushed too as he scooted closer to her. "So… you have a crush on me?"

She nodded as she blushed a little bit. "Both sides. Adrien and Chat Noir. I missed your stupid puns." She giggled.

He smiled and continued to blush. "And I… well; I've been madly in love with you since the day we met. Even if I didn't know it at the time." He scratched the back of his head.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Kitty."


End file.
